Gwen The Concrete Angel
by Sick Twisted Mind
Summary: This is a song-fic to the song concrete angel...if you are a sensitive person you may cry...but I doubt it. Most likely NOT a one-shot. Second chapter will be of the other campers thoughts. BlinkAndYouWillMissIt TrentxGwen
1. Gwen The Concrete Angel

**She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back**

As soon as she came to camp they all knew something was wrong. She was much too pale and skinny. She was quiet, never talked much. Her eyes were sad, depressed, the eyes of a broken girl. She was Gwen.

**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace**

She always wore long sleeves to cover her bruises and cuts. She flinched whenever touched. She never liked to talk about her home life. No one knew why.

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
Its hard to see the pain behind the mask**

All the campers wanted to ask. Leshawna asked. She loved Gwen like a sister. But Gwen refused to talk. Trent tried. He loved Gwen too and it broke his heart to see her like this. Geoff, Owen, Bridgette, Cody, and even Izzy noticed Gwen acting strange when the remaining campers were to go back home to visit their families for the weekend.

**Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born**

Some of the girls heard Gwen cry herself to sleep as the day to leave came closer and closer.

**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**

She boarded the ship with the rest of the campers and never said a word the whole way back to her house. It was only a weekend but her father could do so much damage.

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights**

Gwen knew her brother and mom heard...they were just too scarred to say anything to her father. They just went to sleep and tried to ignore Gwen's cries of pain as she was kicked repeatedly in the head and ribs.

**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late**

Gwen knew she was going to die but she pushed the feeling away. She thought about the friends she made. Leshawna, Owen, Bridgette, Cody, and D.J. Then there was Trent. Gwen smiled at the thought of seeing them again. But at the back of her mind she knew she wouldn't.

**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**

It turns out Gwen had enough strength to make it back to camp. But Trent snuck up behind her and gave her a huge hug. Gwen cried out as he touched her new cuts and bruises. It hurt so much. Gwen couldn't take it. She fell to the ground as she passed out. She was rushed immediately to the hospital, where she died from her wounds.

**A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face**

All the campers, even the ones who had been kicked off, were at the hospital when Gwen died. Bridgette cried. Trent stood their shocked. Leshawna couldn't feel anything. D.J, Owen, Geoff, and Cody looked at the ground thinking of the smiling face they would never see again.

**A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot**

Almost everyone cried at the funeral. A sad smiling angel stood at the top of the grave. Soon it began to rain, but no one left. As they looked up they saw raindrops on the eyes of the angel, as if it were crying. The smile on the face was still sad, but the face almost looked as if it were smiling down at the campers.

**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**

They all heard it, but the wouldn't admit it. _'Thank you.' _A wind whispered. They all left the grave knowing she was thanking them for being her friends, her family, the only thing that she had tried to live for. Nobody cared if they won the $100,000 or not. They all cared about Gwen. They would never hear her laugh or see her smile. But all the campers knew she would watch them over every dangerous challenge they had to face in the show. They would always know she was there smiling down at them.

* * *

Thank you for reading!!! This is not my best work but Gwen, Bridgette, Leshawna, and Izzy are my favorite. If anyone has any requests (weather it be TDI or something else) I'm opened to suggestions!!! I may also add a second chapter over the other campers feelings…I may not…I most likely will.


	2. Thoughts Of The Campers

Notes for my reviewers…

JoseJalepenoOnASteek- Thank you for reviewing my story it made me so happy!!! I felt bad for Gwen too…I'll probably make a story where everyone is all happy…or something…p.s. I love Jeff Dunham

Toritona- Thanks for reviewing…I cried when I first read this song to a Harry Potter fic…I love this song too!!!

Twilight-impulse- I have heard of that song and I still listen to it every once in a while…I'll try to have your story up in less than 2 weeks…send me a letter telling me what you want the title to be…p.s. TWILIGHT IS FREAKIN' AWSOME!!!

Poetic Nothingness- Thank you for reading, reviewing, and enjoying this fic…I'm sorry I made you sad :' ( p.s. I like your username

Randomhottiexoxo- I'll try to have your Gwen/Duncan up asap…what do you want the title to be? And do you want a regular fic or a song-fic? p.s. nice username p.s.s. Thanks for reviewing!!!

ON WITH THE STORY…

**NO ONE'S POV… JUST A FLASHBACK**

_**FLASHBACK**_

The doctor came out of the room Gwen was in.

"It will be an absolute miracle if she makes it through the night," he said.

"Where's her family at when she's in the hospital?" Trent cried losing his emotions.

"Her father is sitting in jail, her brother is talking to a few policemen, while her mother is trying to get a lawyer." The doctor said in his know-it-all voice.

"Why," Leshawna asked beating everyone else to it.

"I'm not sure if you know this but Gwen's father is who did this. Her brother is being taken away from the parents, and her mother is going to court for allowing the child abuse to happen."

Everyone's eyes were on fire. They were mad. No! More than mad. The campers were furious. Shouting and someone struggling could be heard. Everyone looked up to see a man who looked slightly like Gwen coming down the hallway with two cops holding him. The only person anyone thought they'd ever see in that position would be Duncan.

"Here comes Gwen's father now," the doctor sighed.

Duncan, Trent and Geoff jumped out of their seats. Funny…no one ever thought Duncan and Geoff cared about Gwen so much. It took Owen, D.J, and a little help from Courtney, Izzy, and Harold to hold them back.

"You Jerk!" Duncan shouted. "How could you do that to her?"

The man said nothing, just stood their wearing a sneer on his face.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**TRENT'S POV**

I couldn't believe it…Gwen was dead. My Gwen, the Gwen I loved, the only girl I have ever written a song for…was gone. It hurts to breathe. I would never see her smile, or hear her laugh at Heather, or smell the shampoo she uses in her hair…I miss her already. The funeral ended 2 hours ago…Bridgette was comforted by Leshawna while Geoff tried to get me to smile. Why did we let her go back there? We could have saved her. I kept telling myself Gwen wouldn't want me to blame myself. I don't want to live without Gwen…but I'm planning on joining her soon. I would go know but I have to make sure that…_thing_…of a father gets what he deserves. As soon as I do me and my Gwen will watch the other campers from the clouds.

**LESHAWNA'S POV**

My girl…my girl, Gwen…she was gone. I know Trent will be leaving us to go to Gwen. He would never smile again without her. That girl was one of a kind, like Izzy. Loyal to her friends, beautiful to look at, someone that you will only meet once in your life. Camp won't be the same without her their to stand-up to Heather with me. And to complain about the food like we all did. I thought they would've cancelled the show with having someone die and all…but no. We all missed the girl….

**BRIDGETTE'S POV**

Why Gwen? What has she ever done to anyone other than being the great, cool person she was? I remember in the hospital…even Izzy had been mad…not in the crazy way like usual, but in the angry way we all had been. I cried while everyone else stood their shocked when we were told Gwen died. Gwen was cool. Heck, the girl got buried alive for her team! But now she was buried dead.

**OWEN'S POV**

I don't know what to say. Gwen was a great teammate. She supported our team through every challenge. She wasn't perfect. She got snappy and lost her temper like everyone else does. But so what? So did I during the dodge-ball challenge. I felt terrible knowing I would never see her again. She was good enough to have made it to the final two! But she never got the chance.

**DUNCAN'S POV**

_Gwen was dead…Gwen was dead…Gwen was dead._ I never cared for the girl. Why should I? She had been on the opposing team. But still…that didn't mean she deserved to die! And it certainly didn't mean she had to die from being beaten! By her own father! She was smart though. I had to admit it to the girl…even if she was dead…she was smart, quick-witted and clever. She knew how the world works…she could have made it somewhere…if only this had never happened.

**HEATHER'S POV **(no really!)

I have nothing to be sorry for. I'll say it…Gwen didn't deserve it…but she did deserve to have a little punishment…but nothing like that. I hated her from the beginning…like I did with Leshawna. I have nothing to do so I'm mean to people. If I have someone hate me I have a reason to hate them. Hating someone keeps me occupied…so does using people like Lindsay and Beth. My parents don't love me and Gwen's father didn't love her. I don't think her mother did either or she would have stood up to her husband for Gwen's sake. But this is about Gwen…why did I hate her? I think it's because we both wanted control of our team or just because I'm such a jerk and she didn't like me taking advantage of people. We hated each other…but I don't think we hated each other enough to dance on one another's grave…did we?

**GEOFF'S POV**

I didn't know the girl that much. She was a good teammate…but that's all I know about her. And the fact she was cool with my girl, Bridgette. But when I heard her father did _that, _I just lost it. All the people on this island were awesome…even the ones I didn't know that much. Gwen was friends with Bridgette and it hurt me to see Bridgette cry. I would have attacked that man along with Trent and Duncan if Owen and D.J hadn't held us back. Trent was another reason. He was a friend. Not a close one but a nice one. It hurt him too when Gwen died. I wish I could have known her more.

**BE ON THE LOOK-OUT FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER "MORE CAMPER THOUGHTS" **pretty creative title, right?


End file.
